


mare incerto

by Romennim



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Being Boys, Confusion, Introspection, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cosa ci sto facendo qui?"</p><p>Ed si volta lentamente verso di lui e Oswald vede per la prima volta il viso dell'altro uomo completamente privo di espressione, impenetrabile come una statua del più freddo marmo. Una strana sensazione di disagio e nervoso si fa strada in un lampo dalla sua gola al suo stomaco e Oswald fatica per un attimo a tenere il suo corpo completamente immobile. Si sente come una preda osservata da un predatore nascosto e troppo vicino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mare incerto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MkbDiapason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MkbDiapason/gifts).



> Scritta - in ritardo - per il compleanno di MkbDiapason. Spero apprezzerai il tuo regalo! :)  
> Questi due, in fondo, mi hanno creato non pochi problemi. Non sono molto sicura che siano in character, ma ci ho provato. Ai lettori la sentenza.

Sono passati quasi due mesi da quando ha conficcato un ombrello nella gola dell'uomo che ha ucciso sua madre. Oswald si guarda intorno e dà voce al pensiero che bene o male ha accompagnato ogni momento passato in quell'appartamento, che gli è diventato più familiare della magione che si è scelto.

"Cosa ci sto facendo qui?"

Nonostante il rumore lontano e rassicurante che proviene dalla finestra lasciata aperta sulla città che Oswald ama oltre ogni misura, e l'ancor più familiare suono delle verdure affettate su un tagliere, la sua voce risuona più forte e stridente di quanto avrebbe voluto. In verità, non avrebbe proprio voluto che il suo pensiero prendesse vita al di fuori della sua mente, ma evidentemente c'è una parte incosciente di lui che ne ha bisogno.

Il rumore del coltello si ferma immediatamente e uno strano silenzio cala inesorabile e soffocante nella stanza.

Ed si volta lentamente verso di lui e Oswald vede per la prima volta il viso dell'altro uomo completamente privo di espressione, impenetrabile come una statua del più freddo marmo. Una strana sensazione di disagio e nervoso si fa strada in un lampo dalla sua gola al suo stomaco e Oswald fatica per un attimo a tenere il suo corpo completamente immobile. Si sente come una preda osservata da un predatore nascosto e troppo vicino. È una sensazione orribile.

Minuti interi passano prima che Ed risponda, e lo scintillio nei suoi occhi ha un che di innaturale, di terrificante.

“Cosa?”

Oswald deglutisce e tenta di ricordarsi che non è un bambino, che non è più indifeso come lo è stato per tanti anni, prima in balia dello scorno e ridicolo dei suoi compagni, poi della crudeltà di Fish e della vita in cui ha deciso di farsi strada. Ma è difficile ricordarsene quando non ha i suoi uomini alle sue spalle e Ed sta ancora brandendo quel coltello. Ed, che ha ucciso tre persone. Ed, che ha ucciso la donna che amava.

Le sue mani cominciano a sudare e Oswald spera di non aver commesso l'errore più grosso della sua vita, blaterando quel pensiero maledetto.

“Cosa hai detto?”

Oswald fa un respiro profondo. Oramai il dado è tratto, e non può nascondere la mano. E in fondo... non si merita davvero di sapere cosa sta facendo qui? Come il caso di Jim ha chiaramente dimostrato, ha una strana tendenza a intrattenere legami troppo stretti con chi l'ha salvato, e Ed non ha precisamente degli incoraggianti precedenti con le persone a cui si è affezionato. Ma qualcosa dentro Oswald si smuove a questi pensieri, e il suo sconforto aumenta. No, deve essere sincero, almeno con se stesso. Non è certo per colpa delle aspettative o dei sentimenti di Ed che ha fatto quella domanda. Il problema sono le _sue_ aspettative, le _sue_ sensazioni che lo attanagliano quando pensa all'altro uomo, quando lo va a trovare o quando lo lascia. Quando non lo può vedere. Il problema è lui stesso, e Oswald ha bisogno di sapere cosa esattamente Ed pensi della loro situazione, perché altrimenti per Oswald sarebbe meglio tagliarlo fuori che continuare così. Il tempo del dolce cullare della incertezza è finito, e Oswald vuole della terra ferma sotto i suoi piedi.

“Cosa ci sto facendo qui, Ed?” Oswald chiede di nuovo, scandendo con forza e chiarezza le parole.

Ed sembra quasi afflosciarsi leggermente su se stesso e per un attimo sembra perso. Poi una certa rigidezza si fa strada sul suo volto e in un attimo è la maschera immobile e impenetrabile di prima.

“Non capisco. Stai aspettando che io finisca di cucinare.”

Oswald sospira e distoglie lo sguardo per un momento. Ora che ha deciso di affrontare questa situazione, l'apparente volontà di Ed di fare lo gnorri lo irrita.

Oswald riporta il suo sguardo su Ed ed è sicuro che la sua espressione sia dura quanto quella che lo sta valutando dall'altra parte del tavolo. Anche se è seduto, Oswald non si sente in svantaggio. Nonostante la rigidezza e la postura di Ed, Oswald sente di avere il coltello dalla parte del manico in questa situazione.

“Non fingere di non capire. Non sei stupido, Ed.”

Ed apre la bocca, ma non dice nulla e poi la richiude. La sua mano stringe con forza il coltello finché le nocche delle sue dite non diventano bianche. Oswald si irrigidisce, pronto a scattare, nel caso la parte più pessimista di lui avesse ragione alla fine, ma poi, con uno spasmo che scorre per tutto il suo corpo, Ed fa cadere il coltello a terra. Il rumore dell'impatto è assordante e dopo un attimo di assoluta immobilità, sembra rompere la rigidezza di Ed, che di scatto si volta verso i fuochi, dando le spalle a Oswald. La sua schiena è piegata in avanti, come se un dolore al petto lo avesse colpito.

A Oswald non è capitato spesso nella vita di rimpiangere qualche parole o qualche azione, ma ora è sicuramente uno di quei pochi casi. Forse non avrebbe dovuto affrontare l'argomento in questo modo. Non ora, non così, di punto in bianco. In fondo Ed non è il tipo di persona che sfugge al confronto. Certo, non gli piace che le persone lo contraddicano o che sminuiscano quello che pensi o dica, e anche se non si trova a suo agio nel parlare di quello che prova e tenti di svicolare, non fugge di fronte al confronto. Non con Oswald almeno.

Chiaramente Oswald ha spinto troppo e nella maniera sbagliata. Si aspettava rabbia, un po' di recriminazione magari, ma non questo.

“Stai bene, Ed?”

Ed non si volta e a malapena annuisce. Con una mano gira la bistecca che sta cuocendo sul fuoco, e con l'altra sul ripiano si tiene su. La verdura, mezza tagliata e mezza no, non viene toccata.

Quando sembra chiaro che Ed non dirà una parola, Oswald sospira e decide che visto che è stato lui a incrinare tutto, sarà lui che riparerà la loro situazione o la distruggerà definitivamente.

“È che... Ed,” Oswald riprova, tentando di mettere ordine ai suoi pensieri. “Edward, quello che intendevo dire è che... è che non capisco, onestamente, cosa io stia facendo qui.” ripete, cercando di tenere un tono calmo e rassicurante. Obiettivo completamente mancato, perché la schiena di Ed si piega ancora di più. Dannazione. “Ci conosciamo da quasi due mesi, Ed. Ma all'inizio.. all'inizio sei stato tu a dirmi che i legami ti soffocavano, ti impedivano di diventare chi sei veramente. Hai chiesto la mia assistenza per diventare un criminale, per coprire quello che fai, ma sono passati due mesi. E questo,” Oswald si ferma un attimo, e dà un'occhiata in giro, alla tavola perfettamente apparecchiata, al cibo che sta cuocendo sul fuoco, al grembiule che Ed indossa, al letto in cui Oswald ha giaciuto per giorni e Ed lo ha curato con un'attenzione più generosa di quella che si dà a un semplice partner d'affari.

Oswald deglutisce e continua, perché spesso è stato codardo, ma ha sempre saputo quando una battaglia andava combattuta e vinta. “Questo non è più quello che avevamo concordato.”

Dopo una pausa interminabile, in cui Oswald si chiede se mai riceverà una risposta, la voce di Ed si fa a malapena sentire.

“Ed è un problema?”

Oswald scuote leggermente la testa, più per se stesso che per Ed, che non si è ancora voltato.

“È un problema per _te_?” chiede Oswald, rimarcando l'ultima parola.

Ed scuote la testa.

“Hai cambiato idea quindi?” Oswald insiste.

Ora Ed si volta, ma il suo sguardo è puntato sul pavimento. Oswald vorrebbe tanto che così non fosse, perché è sicuro che il viso di Ed ora gli direbbe molto di più dei suoi silenzi.

“No.” Ed finalmente ammette e alza il viso. I suoi occhi sono ancora luminosi, ma in modo diverso da prima. Prima sembravano brillare di una luce maniacale, ora sembrano brillare di lacrime non ancora spillate, di tristezza e dolore a malapena repressi. “Ma non voglio neanche che tutto questo finisca.”

La sua voce è vagamente roca ed Ed arrossisce. Prima di continuare, si schiarisce la gola.

“La vera domanda a questo punto è cosa vuoi _tu_.”

Ed ecco che in un attimo la situazione si è capovolta ed è Oswald quello che deve chiarire la sua posizione, anche se Ed non ha chiarito la sua. Oswald osserva attentamente Ed e in un lampo di chiarezza si rende conto che questo è il massimo che Ed gli può offrire al momento, prendere o lasciare.

E Oswald finalmente si chiede se gli vada bene. Ed ha ammesso che c'è qualcosa di più tra di loro che semplice convenienza, lo ha ammesso ad alta voce, e sta rimettendo in dubbio le sue convinzioni. È sufficiente per Oswald per andare avanti? Oswald vuole continuare questo rapporto nato per caso e per convenienza e rischiare, perché nella vita tutto è rischio?

“Voglio che tu tolga quella bistecca dal fuoco. Sai che non mi piace troppo cotta.”

“Certo!” Ed esclama con un sorriso a trentadue denti e si volta di scatto, allegro e energico come prima che Oswald aprisse bocca.

Oswald tira un sospiro di sollievo e tocca il suo tovagliolo, sistemandolo in modo quasi maniacalmente perfetto di fianco al coltello.

_Okay. Qualunque cosa stiamo facendo, facciamola._


End file.
